Harry Potter: The Herculean Ringo Siblings
by crazyringo
Summary: Three Herculean siblings with extraordinary strength will be training on being the Golden Trio's Guardians to ensure the destruction of the Dark Lord. Will they drift apart in their task to protect the chosen one? They swore they won't ever fall in love but, what happens when the siblings fall in love? Will they choose duty over the people they love? First HP fic. Years 1-7
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares and New Beginnings

WARNING: This story is an OCxHermione, OCxLuna, and OCxNeville romance fic. If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling, but I DO own the characters named Midori, Aka, Kiiro, and Artemis.

A/N: Okay guys, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and this is my first Harry Potter story. I really hope that I do a good job on this. Please let me know what you guys think and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :3

* * *

~ Chapter 1: Nightmares and New Beginnings ~

~ Mountains: Ringo Clan Territory, Outskirts of Hogsmeade Village ~

(8 years ago)

_Every nerve in her body exploded in pain, a crawling, sharp, burning pain that had enough continuous variation that her mind could never become desensitized to it. It rolled throughout her body like a plague and destroyed all resistance, tearing down all defenses like tissue. The pain itself was killing her._

_It ended in an instant and she was left gasping on the floor, desperate to take in air, fingers trying to find purchase on the wood tile floor, tears burning down her face._

_With all of her strength, the young greenlette crawled away from her pursuer. The pain was still echoing along her nerves, making her wince with every slight move that brought another firing. The young girl hid herself away in the corner of the living room, hiding behind the sofa and leaned herself against the wall._

_The young greenlette stiffened when she heard footsteps coming closer to where she was hiding._

"_Come right here little liger girl, I'm going to torture you till' you cry." The dark psychopath witch sang her sadistic lullaby. "Come out, come out, there is no chance, to hide from your death sentence."_

_The young girl squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands, trying to ignore the sadistic lullaby._

"_Midori Ligri come out right now and I might end your life painlessly, but if you decide to make this difficult then I have no choice but to make it hurt." The dark witch continued to sing and then started to hum the tune she was singing in._

_The young ringo stiffened when she felt a figure tower over her. It took a real effort for the young girl to gasp out of fear as her body protested from pain._

_The next thing the young child knew she was thrown across the living room. The girl landed heavily on the floor with a loud thud._

_Midori's world again burst into the same unimaginable pain, her body convulsing with it, thrashing against the hard floor. Nerves were flayed by the spell, burning raw under the power of the magic until all she seemed to know was the white flare of pain, until she was again lying there on the wood tile floor gasping for air and weeping._

_While the young girl sobbed her eyes out, the dark witch continued to hum her sadistic lullaby happily. It was clear that the wild haired woman was enjoying every minute of this._

_All the greenlette wanted to do was breathe and cry, plead to the wild haired woman to let her go, anything to just end this pain. Her body was still smarting from the curse but she had to keep trying, all the while praying for a miracle._

_Somehow, she has to get through this…._

_Midori's left arm was pulled out from where it had been, trying to protect her body, the sleeve torn open and Bellatrix knelt alongside to her, the dark witch once again started to sing the rest of her lullaby._

"_Herculeans are creatures with brute strength you barbarians have existed since ancient times. Now your race will go extinct and our world will be cleansed again."_

_A new pain burned out in her arm, a different burning than she had felt before and Midori found that she could still scream and thrash a little. When she saw that Bellatrix was using the spell 'Flagrate' burning words into her arm, blood was trickling down her arm as a salty fire burned into her flesh, she started screaming out in a ravaged voice, "No, no, no!"_

_Bellatrix was humming happily as she worked, taking her time in order to shape each letter perfectly. Once the wild haired woman finished with Midori's left arm, Bellatrix did the same thing to Midori's right arm, all the while singing her last verse to her sadistic lullaby._

"_Try to struggle as much as you want but your efforts will be for not. Just relax and don't resist, the pain will be over soon enough."_

_The pleasure on the woman's face was chilling. She grinned down at the young ringo, very pleased with her work. "Now you will always know what you are."_

_The result of Bellatrix's work: Midori's left arm spelled out "MONSTER" all with capital letters to spell out the word on her forearm and on Midori's right arm spelled out "BRUTE" on her forearm in the same manner as her left arm._

_The young greenlette glared at the witch._

"_Hmm, still has some fight in you I see?" Bellatrix said amused. "Let's see if you'll have some fighting spirit left after I get through with your siblings…" She suggested with a malicious smirk._

"_No…" Midori whimpered out in fear, her eyes getting wider at the fear of losing her siblings._

"_I want you to watch this. I'm going to make you watch as I kill your siblings." The madwoman said threatening the young child, getting satisfaction on the fear that was appearing on the girls' face._

"_Now, let's see if Herculeans really do have a heart…" The wild woman muttered as she took out her knife, ripped up Midori's shirt, and started carving on the child's chest._

* * *

~ Ireland: Cottage, Midori and Kiiro's Room ~

The greenlette woke up with a start panting. She frantically looked around her room, checking around her surroundings for any sign of a psychopath dark witch. After a few minutes, the greenlette sighed in relief and buried her face in her hands.

"That dream of that very night…it still haunts me to this day…." Midori mumbled as she shivered in fear.

The young ringo almost jumped in surprise as she felt something warm and fluffy brush against her. She looked under the covers to see that it was Artemis, her big bulky pet Liger companion, he was snuggling against her.

The greenlette giggled a bit and she started petting her loyal companion on his head. "You're such a good friend Artemis. Thank you for comforting me."

The Liger just purred in delight at the attention he was receiving from his mistress.

"Now, let's get moving Artemis because we don't want Mother Hooch to start up a storm again, do we?" Midori said with a smile as she got off her bed.

Her Liger just nodded in understanding as he started licking his fur, obviously bathing himself. Meanwhile, the greenlette went to her bathroom and started doing her morning routine.

When the duo finished, they headed downstairs to meet Madame Hooch and Midori's two siblings.

* * *

~ Ireland: Cottage, Kitchen ~

"Good morning." The greenlette said politely as she arrived in the kitchen and sat in between her brother and little sister on the table.

"Good morning, my dear." Madame Hooch returned the greeting as she served Artemis' food in his food bowl.

The Liger went towards his food bowl and started eating his breakfast.

"Good morning sis, did you sleep well?" Her little sister, Kiiro, asked with a warm smile.

Kiiro is Midori's little sister, the youngest of the three siblings, and her full name is Kiiro Ligar Ringo. Kiiro has waist-length long blond wavy hair that she likes to keep loose, she has cerulean blue colored eyes, and she's 5'4 tall in height. She turns 11 in August 12. The youngest ringo is very kind and very smart for her age, she cares about her siblings and Madame Hooch with all of her heart and she is the smartest out of the three siblings. Kiiro specializes in Ice and Water Elemental Magic.

The young blond suffers from blindness caused by her Emotional and Psychological Trauma by witnessing the death of her parents and she is handicapped her legs were crushed by the _'Smashing Spell'. _Both of these acts were committed by Bellatrix.

"To be honest, no I didn't." The greenlette admitted grimly.

"You had a nightmare about that night, didn't you Dory?" Her older twin brother, Aka, said with concern. "Are you feeling all right?"

Aka is Midori's older twin brother, the oldest of the three siblings. His full name is Aka Liger Ringo. Aka has short wavy hair, he's a redhead, he has red caramel colored eyes, and he's 5'6 in height. He turns 12 in December 12. The oldest ringo is very kind, smart, serious, mellow, athletic, and very funny when he wants to be, he cares about his sisters more than anything in this world and he is very protective of his sisters along with Madame Hooch. Aka specializes in Fire and Wind Elemental Magic and he enjoys Quidditch.

The redhead suffers from Emotional and Psychological Trauma by blaming himself over what happened to his sisters because of the incident 8 years ago and he has a Dislocated Elbow (He will never be able to extend his right arm fully, even after physical therapy, he can easily dislocate his elbow occasionally just by doing simple tasks if he's not careful) this was caused by the _'Smashing Spell'_, these acts were also done by Bellatrix.

"…" The greenlette stayed silent.

"Oh, Dory... It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Her brother spoke again, seeing his sister's silence as a confirmation of his suspicion.

"…Yes." Midori answered quietly, almost weakly.

Midori is the eldest child of the three siblings and her full name is Midori Ligri Ringo. Midori has waist-length long green colored hair that she likes to keep loose and sometimes she likes to keep her hair in a ponytail. She shares height, eye color, and the same birthday as her twin brother. The eldest ringo is very kind, mellow, funny, perverted, smart (When she wants to be), and very athletic. Midori specializes in Electric and Earth Elemental Magic and she also enjoys Quidditch like her brother.

The greenlette also suffers from Emotional and Psychological Trauma by having nightmares over the incident 8 years ago and she's having a hard time to get over her fears of that night, Bellatrix obviously committed that crime. Bellatrix also left Midori three parting "Gifts" both scarred forearms: the left spelling "MONSTER" and her right spelling "BRUTE", and the last gift was a scar on Midori's chest.

Bellatrix thought that it would be "fun" to use a knife to see if Herculeans really did have a heart. The knife that Bellatrix used to carve Midori's chest went in too deep which caused damage to her heart and as a result the greenlette suffers from Congestive Heart Failure (Respiratory problems and chest pains mainly) as long as Midori doesn't push herself too hard she'll be fine.

Sensing her older sister's distress, Kiiro reached for her sister's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Just forget about it Dory-dear. Just a bad dream, nobody remembers things that happen to them when they're three." Madame Hooch said reassuringly. "There's no use torturing yourself. Just let it go."

'I wish I could…' The greenlette thought sadly.

Madame Hooch is the guardian and adoptive mother of the Ringo siblings. The middle-aged woman raised the siblings as they were her own children. The siblings consider Madame Hooch as family, their only family besides having each other. She teaches First years in Flying Class and she's also the Quidditch Referee in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a nice lady, big-hearted, smart, and strict when it comes to her job. Madame Hooch and the Ringo siblings went through a lot.

Midori's train of thought was interrupted because of the light tapping on the kitchen window. The young ringo looked to see that it was their female pet bat, named Kurai.

The youngest ringo turned her head towards the light tapping. "Oh, is it Kurai with the mail?"

"Nice guess sis!" The greenlette praised her little sister with a smile, very impressed by her sister's hearing.

"I'm really getting used to hearing my surroundings." Kiiro replied with a smirk.

"Aka-dear, can you please get the mail from Kurai?" Madame Hooch asked politely as she stood from her seat and started cleaning the plates from the table.

"Yes ma'am." The red haired ringo replied in confirmation as he stood from his seat and went towards the window where Kurai was still tapping the glass.

When Aka opened the window, Kurai hopped over on the boy's shoulder and extended her leg to him. The boy removed the letters that were tied to the bat's leg and he gave the animal a treat.

"Where are the letters from?" Midori asked her twin.

"Hogwarts," The redhead replied. "It looks like the three of us got accepted."

"Oh, this is great news!" Kiiro said excitedly. "This means we're going to be on the same Flying Class and Madame Hooch is going to be our teacher!"

"Yes, that is true but the three of you must be on the same House." The middle-aged woman stated. "I can't imagine the three of you being separated."

"We personally prefer Gryffindor." The twins replied.

"I personally don't care where I'm sorted as long as I'm with my siblings." The youngest ringo responded.

Madame Hooch nodded in understanding, seemingly pleased with their answers. "Aka-dear, can I see one of those letters to see what materials we need to look for?" She asked.

The boy nodded and handed one of the letters over to the middle-aged woman.

After a quick read through of the materials, the Flying Instructor smiled. "Well, there's only one place where we can find all of these materials. Diagon Alley."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter, please R&R and let me know what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Exp

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, but I DO own the characters named Midori, Aka, Kiiro, Kurai, and Artemis.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Now, here's chapter 2! :3

* * *

~ Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express ~

~ Diagon Alley ~

Madame Hooch led the siblings to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron, where the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley lay. They entered the normally busy streets, seeing a lot of parents and students entering the shops to buy everything they need for school. It was odd for the siblings, being together in a new place.

"It's so noisy here…" Kiiro complained slightly, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry Kii. Just hang in there. We'll be going home very soon." Aka said reassuringly as he pushed his sister's wheelchair.

"Have the three of you been down to the vaults?" The Flying Instructor asked.

The siblings responded by shaking their heads.

"Then our first stop will be Gringotts Bank." The middle-aged woman told her children.

Midori looked at her mother with curiosity as she walked her pet Liger on its leash.

* * *

~ Diagon Alley: Gringotts Bank ~

Soon enough, the family arrived at the Gringotts Bank. Before they entered the bank, Midori noticed that the silver doors to the entrance of the bank were engraved. The eldest ringo read the text out loud:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Oh, that's nice…" Aka spoke sarcastically.

"Well, they're obviously greedy." Kiiro remarked.

"Goblins are very protective with their treasures. They're a force not to be reckoned with." The Flying Instructor advised.

When they entered the bank, they approached the Head Goblin behind a counter.

"My children would like to make withdrawals, please." Madame Hooch requested.

"Ah. And do the Ringo siblings have their key?" The Head Goblin asked as he leaned over the counter a bit to have a better look of the three siblings.

"Yes, they do." The Flying Instructor showed the Head Goblin the key that she got out from her pocket.

"Very well," The Head Goblin said in confirmation. "One of our fellow Goblins, named Griphook, will be happy to take you, as always."

"Thank you." Madame Hooch said gratefully to the Head Goblin.

The family didn't have to wait very long as a different Goblin went towards them.

"Hello. I am Griphook." The short Goblin spoke as he introduced himself to the family. "I will be your escort to your vault today."

"Good day, Griphook, how are you?" The Flying Instructor asked as she handed the Goblin the key to the Ringo Family's vault.

"I'm very well, Madame Hooch. Will your children be joining us?" Griphook asked as he looked at the siblings.

"Yes, they are. Thank you." The middle-aged woman turned to her children, "Ready?"

"Yes." The siblings answered in unison.

They followed Griphook through a door where the carts that would transport them to their vault were. All of them climbed inside, and the siblings braced themselves for the ride. They took a bit of hairpin turns and a fairly rapid descent until they came to a stop outside the Ringo Family's vault.

"Vault 363," Griphook informed as he got out of the cart. "Lamp. Please." He asked politely.

"Kay." Midori responded as she handed the lamp to the Goblin.

Once both Midori and Madame Hooch were standing and after she handed Griphook the lamp, the Goblin went closer to the vault. "Hold, please." He said as he handed Midori the lamp.

"You're so polite!" The greenlette pointed out with a smile.

"Thank you." The Goblin responded, and then he turned to face Madame Hooch. "I like her." He commented politely with a small smile.

Griphook placed the Ringo Family's key in the door and, after a series of loud clicks, it opened. Both the eldest ringo and The Flying Instructor entered with the lamp.

"Whoa…" The eldest ringo said awe at the amount of gold in her family vault.

"What? You thought your parents wouldn't leave anything for the three of you?" Madame Hooch asked gently as she took out three leather pouches. "Now come on, these bags aren't going to fill themselves you know."

Midori nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

~ Diagon Alley ~

After Gringotts, the family went to the other stores that were in Diagon Alley. They first went to _Flourish and Blotts_ to purchase their schoolbooks, then to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to buy their Hogwarts school uniforms, followed by _Magical Menagerie_ to buy some pet supplies for Artemis and Kurai, they also went to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to buy Midori and Aka two Nimbus 2000's and buy good pairs of Quidditch Gloves for them, then they went to _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ to buy their (Inks, parchments, and quills), and finally they went to _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ to buy their potion ingredients.

Now, the family is just walking around Diagon Alley. Midori was checking the last items on their shopping lists.

"We still need…wands." The greenlette said as she read the list while she walked her pet Liger on its leash.

"Wands? Then we go to _Ollivander's Wand Shop_, that's the best place there is to buy a wand." Madame Hooch advised.

"But, how can we use wands?" Aka asked as he continued to push Kiiro's wheelchair. "We're Herculeans. We break almost everything we touch, if we're not careful that is."

"Herculeans are people with extraordinary strength, and yes they do break almost everything they touch if they're not careful." The middle-aged woman agreed. "Therefore, wands will not be issued to the three of you."

"So, what will we use in substitute for a wand?" The youngest blond haired ringo asked.

"Well Kii-dear, Mr. Ollivander has been making Fighting Gloves for Herculeans since ancient times on the time period of B.C." Madame Hooch informed. "So, the Fighting Gloves will be well suited for the three of you."

"So, we'll be performing wandless magic?" The Ringo siblings asked in unison.

"Correct yes. You three have been doing wandless magic ever since I adopted you." The middle-aged woman said a smile, remembering the first time she met the siblings. "Anyway, I have some business to attend to. You three head to _Ollivander's_ and get your gloves."

"Yes ma'am." The siblings said in confirmation.

"And please make sure that Artemis stays on that leash." Madame Hooch advised as she turned around, heading towards another direction. "I don't want any trouble."

Artemis whimpered as he looked curiously at the Flying Instructor's retreating figure.

* * *

~ Diagon Alley: _Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop_ ~

The siblings along with Artemis entered Mr. Ollivander's shop, upon entering there was an old man sitting behind the counter.

"Hello." The siblings said in unison as they entered the shop.

The old man looked up from the book that he was reading and he smiled at the three siblings.

"I've wondered when I will be able to see the three young Ringo siblings." Mr. Ollivander said with a chuckle. "It's really rare to see Herculeans as well as a Liger around at these streets nowadays."

"Yeah, because of the incident 8 years ago…" The red haired ringo said quietly.

"A lot of Herculeans and Ligers died that night…" The greenlette muttered.

"We're the only ones left. As far as we know, anyway…" The blond finished.

"Well, it seems only yesterday that both your parents came to the shop to buy their first Fighting Gloves." Mr. Ollivander recalled, remembering like it was only yesterday. "Now, come over here children and I will assign you your gloves."

The siblings along with Artemis approached the counter to where Mr. Ollivander was.

"Now, let me see your palm my dear." The old man said politely to Midori. "I'm just going to measure your hand."

The greenlette just nodded and offered her hand to Mr. Ollivander. The old man was measuring Midori's palm when Aka asked a question:

"How do you measure palm sizes?" The red haired ringo asked.

"To find out your glove size, you must measure in inches around your hand with a tape measure across your palm. You should use your dominant hand, the right if you are right-handed, and the left if you are left-handed." Mr. Ollivander answered. "Some manufacturers indicate glove sizes by number and others by letters standing for Small, Medium, Large, etc. We always indicate the size of a pair of gloves the same way the manufacturer does."

"How many kinds of gloves are there?" Kiiro inquired.

"There are 11 types of gloves." The old man replied. "Now then my dear, your palm size is 7 inches, medium size." He informed Midori.

"7 inches? It will be the same for Aka since he's my twin, right?" The greenlette guessed.

"Right you are Miss Dory!" Mr. Ollivander praised. "Now Miss Kii, I'm just going to see your palm my dear." He informed Kiiro as he approached her and kneeled down to her height.

"Okay." The youngest ringo said in cooperation as she offered her hand to the old man.

"Miss Kii, your palm size is 6.5 inches, small size." Mr. Ollivander informed as he stood to his normal height, and then he started walking towards the back of his shop.

Once the old man returned, he returned with 22 cases of gloves and set them on the counter.

"Now, let's see, there are 11 different kinds of gloves. I brought 22 cases because of the different palm sizes you guys have." He explained to them.

"These are the 11 kinds of gloves: Glovemaking is an old art and has some terms that may be unfamiliar to even the most ardent glove enthusiasts.

**Cabretta:** A thin, fine leather made from the skin of Brazilian hair sheep.

**Cape or Capeskin:** A superior thin leather made from the skin of South African hair sheep.

**Clute Cut:** A glove style with a one piece palm with no seam at the base of the finger. There are seams along the fingers on the inside.

**Cuff:** The cuff is the part of the glove extending beyond the palm that covers the wrist and part of the forearm.

**Fourchette:** The piece of leather sewn between the fingers on some kinds of gloves. Also known as the sidewall or gusset.

**Gauntlet:** A very long cuff to protect the forearm.

**Grain:** The side of the leather that had the hair, i.e. the outside. Full Grain has the original surface, whereas corrected grain has been abraded to make the leather smoother and more uniform.

**Gunn Cut:** A glove style with seams at the base of the fingers. The seams between the fingers are on the back of the glove.

**Gusset:** The piece of leather sewn between the fingers on some kinds of gloves. Also known as the sidewall or Fourchette.

**Split:** When a thick piece of leather is split into two thinner pieces, the top piece will have grain (Top Grain) and the bottom piece will be suede on both sides. The bottom piece is the split.

**Welt:** A thin piece of leather sewn into the seam to strengthen it. Often a welt is used in the seam at the crotch of the thumb and the base of the finger

With me so far? Which one would you like to try?" Mr. Ollivander offered with a smile.

"The Cuff Fighting Gloves." The twins said in unison as they looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll try the Gauntlet Fighting Gloves, please." The blond ringo said politely.

"Very excellent choices!" The old man said with a warm smile.

The siblings then proceeded in having their Fighting Gloves on.

"Now to try them out, you must either punch the air or flick your wrist." Mr. Ollivander explained to them.

The siblings barely flicked their wrists before the entire section of wand boxes fell from the shelves causing a mess in Mr. Ollivander's shop. The racket must've scared Artemis because he hissed at the direction where the racked was.

"What happened?" Kiiro asked confused.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." The red haired ringo insisted to his youngest sister as he hid his hands behind his back.

"These hands are…EVIL!" The greenlette stated horrified, obviously exaggerating a bit.

"Yep, those are the right pairs of Fighting Gloves for you three." The old man informed them with a chuckle.

"But the mess…" Midori muttered, still stunned at what happened.

"Do we have to pay for that?" Aka asked, afraid of how much the repairs will cost.

"Mess? What mess?" The youngest ringo said once again clueless on what's going on.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing that a little bit of magic can't fix." Mr. Ollivander said reassuringly. "Now you three, run along now."

"A-Are you sure sir?" The twins asked again to make sure.

"I insist." The old man reassured with a warm smile. "I wish you luck on your first year at Hogwarts, I hope the three of you have fun!"

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, for everything!" The Ringo siblings said gratefully.

* * *

~ London: King's Cross Station ~

A few weeks passed. Term begins on the 1st of September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9¾ of London's King's Cross Station at 11 AM. Sharp. Lots of parents are saying goodbyes to their children since they're not going to see again until spring.

"You three have everything you need?" Madame Hooch asked the siblings.

"Yeah." They responded in unison.

"Midori, remember what I said about Artemis. I talked to the Headmaster, and Headmaster Dumbledore will let you keep Artemis with you at all times but he MUST be on a leash, do you understand?" The middle-aged woman said with authority.

"Yes ma'am." The greenlette said in understanding.

"Now, I have a very important announcement to tell, all three of you." Madame Hooch announced to her children.

The Ringo siblings stayed silent to hear their mother's announcement.

"This is my promise to you as my children: For as long as I live I will always be your parent first and your friend second. I will stalk you, flip out on you, lecture you, drive you insane, be your worst nightmare and hunt you down like a bloodhound when I have to, because I love you." The Flying Instructor started with her speech.

"A nightmare is right…" The eldest green haired ringo muttered, which caused her siblings to laugh.

"Hush!" The middle-aged woman said sharply.

The three Ringo siblings immediately went silent.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted: When the three of you understand that, I will know that you have become responsible adults. You will never find anyone else in your life who loves, prays, cares and worries about you more than I do. If you don't mutter "I hate you" at least once in your life, I am not doing my job properly." Madame Hooch finished.

"We love you too mom." The siblings said in unison.

The middle-aged woman went towards Kiiro and gave her a hug, and then she went to do the same thing to Aka. Afterwards, Madame Hooch gave Midori a hug as well.

"I will see the three of you at Hogwarts during the Start-Of-Term Feast." The Flying Instructor informed them. "Be safe." She told her children before she left.

When Madame Hooch left, the Ringo siblings went aboard the Hogwarts Express and went to sit at their assigned compartments.

Next stop: Hogwarts

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2, please R&R and tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3: First Look of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling, but I DO own the characters named Midori, Aka, Artemis, Kiiro, and Kurai.

A/N: I want to say thanks to Meggymoo12 for favoring my story. I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 3! : 3

* * *

~ Chapter 3: First Look of Hogwarts ~

~ Hogwarts Express: Compartment ~

Once the London King's Cross Train Station was out of sight, the siblings went to sit on one of the Train compartments.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping well, sis." Aka said matter of factly.

Midori just shrugged and stifled a yawn.

"Are you still having those dreams, sis?" Kiiro asked her sister gently as she felt for her older sister's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The greenlette was saved in having to answer her siblings, two young females approached and they are standing by their compartment door.

"Excuse me," A tall brunette with soft brown eyes called the siblings attention. "Do you mind if my friend and I could join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, come in, come in, and take a seat." Midori said warmly to the two girls, while both her brother and her little sister nodded in agreement.

The girls standing by the compartment door nodded gratefully and gave the three siblings a warm smile as they took their seats, opposite from the siblings.

"I'm Katie Bell, by the way." The tall brunette said as she introduced herself. "I'm a Second year at Hogwarts, I'm on Gryffindor House."

"And I'm Lavender Brown. This will be my very first year at Hogwarts." Katie's companion, who has dirty blond hair and brown colored eyes, spoke for the very first time.

"Nice to meet you!" The siblings said in unison.

"May we know your names as well?" Katie asked politely.

The twins did a face palm, which caused the girls to giggle. "Where are our manners?"

"My apologies," The red hair boy said apologetically, flashing a charming smile at both Katie and Lavender. "I'm Aka Liger Ringo. I'm the oldest of the three."

"I'm Midori Ligri Ringo. I'm Aka's twin sister, the eldest of the three." The greenlette spoke as she winked at the two girls.

"And I'm Kiiro Ligar Ringo. I'm the youngest of the three." The youngest ringo said with a warm smile. "This is going to be our first year at Hogwarts as well."

"Ringo? You three are from the Ringo Clan, aren't you?" Katie said in surprise with a grin on her face.

The siblings nodded in confirmation.

"The Ringo Clan?" Lavender repeated again quietly to herself. "Is that why your hair…?" She asked Midori a bit hesitantly, she didn't want to be rude.

"Yes, that's why my hair is green." The greenlette clarified for the girl. "I'm kind of glad that my hair color is green because it's unique but at the same time, I can tell that I'm going to get teased about it once we arrive at Hogwarts…"

"Well don't be, I like it." Lavender reassured with a smile.

"Thank you." The eldest ringo said gratefully.

"Is it true that the Ringo Clan was a clan of Herculeans and that they live among Ligers?" Katie inquired rather excitedly. "I also heard that they lived in the mountains, in the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village."

Kiiro nodded in confirmation as she turned her head towards where she heard Katie's voice. "Yes, it is all true. Our fellow tribe members coexisted in harmony with the Ligers, and yes, we lived on the mountains as well."

"That is until the incident 8 years ago…" Aka muttered grimly. "A lot of Herculeans as well as Ligers were killed that night…by You-Know-Who along with his followers..."

"That's why it has been really rare to see Herculeans and Ligers nowadays…" Midori said with a small smile.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry for your loss…" Lavender said consolingly.

"It's okay." The twins answered in unison, while the youngest ringo gave a warm smile.

"Well then, we should consider ourselves lucky Lavender." Katie stated as she crossed her arms. "It's not every day that you see Herculeans, three siblings at that."

Then all of the sudden, the brunette un-crosses her arms and leans forward on her seat, looking at the youngest ringo intently. "Now Kiiro, is it okay if Lavender and I can ask you a question?"

"Depends on the subject," Kiiro responded. "What's your question?"

"Are you sure? This question is rather personal…and I understand if you don't want to answer…" Lavender asked to make sure, she along with Katie are a bit hesitant in asking this question.

"We don't want to be mean or rude…" The brunette said sincerely, she didn't want to insult the girl or anything like that.

"I'm sure." Kiiro insisted.

"Okay then." Lavender said in understanding, but it still didn't ease both her and Katie's nervousness.

Both girls took a deep breath and they asked the question at the same time. "Well Kiiro, a-are you…blind?"

At hearing the question, the twins looked at each other worriedly and then they cast their worried glances at their little sister. Sensing their concern, the youngest ringo turned her head to her right and gave her siblings a warm reassuring smile, and then she turned her head towards where she heard both Katie's and Lavender's voices.

"To answer your question: Yes, I am blind." Kiiro answered.

At hearing the young girl's answer, both Katie's and Lavender's eyes went wide and guilt was very evident on their faces.

Both girls bowed apologetically at the youngest ringo. "We're so sorry!" They apologized in unison.

"We should have never asked such an insensitive question!" Katie said blaming herself.

"We're bloody idiots!" Lavender said blaming herself as well.

"It's okay girls." Kiiro tried to reassure them.

"But, that still doesn't make it right!" Katie protested.

Lavender nodded in agreement with her friend. "Let us at least do something to make it up to you." She insisted.

The young blond haired ringo thought about it for a moment, and then she smiled once she made a decision.

"How about the both of you become our new friends?" Kiiro suggested.

"Friends?" Lavender repeated.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked to make sure.

"Why not? I enjoy your company." The blond said with a smile. "My siblings do to, right?" She asked her siblings.

"We do!" The twins said in unison.

That's when Kiiro clasped her hands together. "Then it's decided!"

Both Lavender and Katie looked at each other and then giggled, seeing as they made three more friends.

A few minutes passed by, and all they did was talk to get to know one another and tell some jokes to pass the time. It seems that Midori and Kiiro got along rather well with Katie and Lavender, talking to one another like they were good friends. Aka got along with Katie and Lavender as well but he felt a bit uncomfortable since they're girls, the boy doesn't have a problem with them, it's just he's not used to talking to other girls, with the exception of his sisters of course.

"Anything of the Trolley, dears?" A kind old lady asked the children as she passed by with the cart full of candy.

"We'll take the Lot." The red haired ringo said to the lady as he took out a few galleons from his pocket.

"Whoa…" Both Katie and Lavender said surprised as they watched how many galleons Aka pulled out of his pocket.

After Aka bought the sweets from the nice lady, he shared the candy with his sisters and his new friends.

"_Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_?" The twins said in confusion.

"That's right!" Lavender exclaimed happily. "_Bertie __Bott's __Every __Flavour __Beans_ are one of the most popular sweets in the Wizarding World. They are the same as Muggle jelly beans, except the range encompasses every flavour imaginable."

"There is also no way of telling for sure what flavour any given bean is without tasting it, although you can try and guess by the color." Katie suggested.

"Sounds like fun, but frightening at the same time." Midori muttered, with her brother nodding in agreement.

"How many flavors are there?" Kiiro inquired.

"There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe." The dirty haired blond answered, and then added. "There are also flavours that are not actual foods, like grass, farm dirt, vomit, earwax, paper and bogeys."

"Now, that's disgusting…!" Midori spoke, a bit disturbed.

"Don't knock it till' you try it." The brunette stated as she tossed a bean at the greenlette.

The green haired ringo caught the bean, looked at it, and then she gulped loudly, obviously afraid.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry." The eldest ringo insisted.

"I dare ya!" Katie challenged. "Or, are you…a chicken?" She mocked humoredly as she started making chicken noises.

Lavender, Kiiro, and Aka laughed at the silliness that both Midori and Katie are doing. The greenlette doing everything possible to avoid the challenge and the brunette keeps insisting that she eats the jelly bean while she tickled the eldest ringo with no mercy.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" Midori said with a huff, surrendering to Katie. "But, if I barf…it's gonna be on you." She warned.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough."

The greenlette squeezed her eyes shut and put the bean in her mouth, she chewed on it, and then all of the sudden….her eyes snapped open, widen, she slowly lifted her hand to her lips and spit out the contents out of her mouth. She then started making gaging noises, making the others laugh.

The green haired ringo looked at Katie. "What…was…in…that…bean…?" She asked horrified.

"Earthworm." The brunette replied grinning evilly.

Both Lavender and Kiiro cringed. "EWW!"

Midori looked pale, looking a bit sick. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She muttered, almost weakly, as she rested her head on her knees.

"Just be grateful that it wasn't Vomit or Bogies." Aka said as he snickered evilly.

"Excuse me," A soft female voice came from the compartment doorway.

Everyone turned their attention to the bushy brunette girl standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Have you guys seen a toad?" The bushy brunette asked. "A boy named, Neville, lost one."

For some reason, Midori lost her voice and so she merely shook her head in response to the girl. Everyone else in the compartment also shook their heads in response to the bushy brunette.

"Well, if you see it…can you guys let me know? Thanks." The bushy brunette told them as she turned to leave.

'_No._' The green haired ringo thought sadly. '_Don't leave._'

Aka looked at the bushy brunette in curiosity. '_Why is Dory not talking? Usually I can't get her to shut up._' He thought.

Maybe he should say something. Lucky for Midori, she had Aka. "Excuse me Miss?"

The bushy brunette stopped just as she was about to leave, she turned around to look at the redhead.

"Hi I'm Aka, Aka Ringo." The redhead spoke, introducing himself as he briefly shook hands with the bushy haired brunette. "This will be my first year at Hogwarts."

"A pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger." The brunette said introducing herself. "This will be my first year too."

"Once you're done, you're welcome to come and join us. My mother gave me and my sisters' money to raid the sweet cart and I'm sure we'll have more than enough." Aka offered.

"Thanks Aka, I just might do that." Hermione said with a grateful smile.

The bushy brunette looked at Midori then left.

"Cat got your tongue sis?" The redhead asked to his oddly mute and blushing twin sister.

Midori responded by stepping on her brother's foot, the boy obviously yelped, causing the girls to giggle good humoredly at the boy's pain.

"She seems nice…" Lavender commented, teasing the greenlette.

"She sounds nice too…" Kiiro remarked, bumping her shoulder with her older sister's in a friendly/teasing manner.

Katie couldn't help but notice the blush deepen on Midori's face and decided to save her friend by changing the subject.

"Hey Aka, I just noticed something…" The brunette started ranting. "You're the only guy in this compartment." She pointed out.

Then the realization seemed to click on the boy's head, he looked around the compartment just to make sure, causing the girls to giggle at him at his silliness.

The redhead scratched the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I think I overstayed my welcome. I'm going to leave and search for other boys to hang out with." He said as he got up from his seat and left.

The girls giggled at the boy's embarrassment.

"I can't believe he didn't notice that he was the only boy in the compartment." Katie said amused.

"He's funny!" Lavender giggled.

"That's our brother for ya!" Midori and Kiiro said unison.

The girls giggled once again, good humoredly. Once the laughter died down, Hermione returned again.

The bushy brunette looked around for a bit, looking for the redhead. "Oh? Is Aka not here?" She asked surprised as she sat next to the greenlette.

Midori couldn't help but stiffened a bit in her seat, a blush rising up her cheeks, nervous that Hermione was so close to her.

"Nope." The girls answered.

"Well, you girls better change to your robes." Hermione advised them. "I inspect that we'll be arriving soon."

"Thanks Hermione." Katie said gratefully to the First year. "I'm Katie Bell, by the way. I'm a Second year, sorted into Gryffindor House."

"I'm Lavender Brown. This will be my first year at Hogwarts." The dirty haired blond introduced herself.

"I'm Kiiro Ligar Ringo. I'm a First year as well." The young ringo blond greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely to the girls.

The bushy brunette then turned to Midori, who was oddly mute in her seat. "And what might your name be stranger?"

"M-Midori Ligri Ringo. First year." The greenlette said quietly, the blush still on her cheeks.

Hermione giggled at her nervousness. "You're a shy one aren't you?"

"N-Not really." Midori admitted shyly.

"Just give her time to open up a bit." Katie said casually as she leaned forward a bit and patted Midori's knee comfortingly.

"My sister's actually very talkative." Kiiro informed.

"Dory was talking up a storm earlier." Lavender smiled.

The girls soon started up a conversation with Hermione and eventually Midori started to relax around the girl, and soon enough, they went to change into their school robes since they were getting closer to Hogwarts.

Later, Aka returned with two new friends. Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.

* * *

~ Hogsmeade Station ~

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express brought the students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

Older students (Second Years and above) travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals (Invisible to any that hasn't witnessed death) to the castle.

Once outside the train, Katie led the girls and Aka to Hagrid and was about to head to the carriages when she noticed the look of fear on Midori's face when she saw her leave.

"It's okay Midori…the boats steer themselves and you'll be nice and warm in the castle in no time. You'll see me at the Great Hall." Katie said placing a comfortingly hand to the greenlette's shoulder.

Midori just nodded and headed down with the others down the path were the boats sat tethered.

Aka gulped loudly as he looked at the boats and the Black Lake. "B-Boats? W-Water?" He stuttered.

"Oh grow a pair and get on the boat!" Midori demanded as she carried her brother over her shoulder, with little effort, and got him on one of the boats.

Upon being on the boat, Aka immediately cling to the pole lamp that was on the center. Holding it tightly as it was his lifeline, while whimpering like small puppy. The girls along with Seamus and Neville laughed at him good humoredly.

"Do you two have him?" Midori asked Seamus. "Because I'm riding with the girls." She told the boy.

"Don't worry Dory. I'll take good care of him." Finnegan reassured. "Come on Neville." He said to his nervous companion.

The boy named, Neville, nodded nervously and got on the boat with Aka and Seamus. Midori then went towards her friends and her sister and got on the boat with them.

"Too bad that I won't be able to see the castle with my own eyes…" Kiiro sighed sadly.

Both Hermione and Lavender took hold to one of Kiiro's hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Kii. We'll be your eyes."

"Thank you." Kiiro told the girls gratefully with a smile.

Midori smiled a little at the sight of their friendship, grateful that they made good friends.

During the boat rides, all the First years looked at the approaching Hogwarts Castle fast approaching above them. Midori awed at the sight, she and her siblings heard all the tales of Hogwarts by Madame Hooch but seeing the Castle in person made her feel small and rather blessed at seeing it in person.

They went under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor. All the First years headed up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, on top of the stairs, a Professor stood in front of the closed doors, waiting for the First years to arrive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall." The old female Professor greeted the First years. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into you Houses."

"There are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall listed the four Houses. "Now, while you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The House with the most points will be the winner of the House Cup,"

"TREVOR!" Neville exclaimed in relieve at seeing his pet toad, causing some students to laugh.

When the young boy went to collect his pet, Professor McGonagall gave him a rather stern look. "Sorry." He apologized as he joined the crowd of students once again.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall informed to the students as she left.

"It's true then," A blond haired greasy boy spoke, getting attention from a few students. "The saying on the train: Harry Potter and the Ringo Trio came to Hogwarts."

A few students started whispered conversations between themselves, mostly mentioning Harry's name. The Ringo Siblings may be popular because of the incident 8 years ago but they're not as popular as the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," The greasy blond said introducing his lackeys, and then he walked over to Harry and the Ringo Twins. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I think he meant "Crab" and "Boil". Midori snickered, causing students to laugh. "And you must be "My Foal".

Both Crabbe and Goyle glared at Midori, they were about to insult her but their leader, Malfoy, decided to speak.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" Malfoy said as he glared at Midori. "You little snot."

"Excuse me," The greenlette said raising her tone a little, obviously insulted. "I would like to refer my hair as a wonderful apple color. And yes, I do find your name funny, "My Foal".

The students laughed at Midori's little remark. Malfoy just glared at Midori and he decided to ignore her and turn his attention to the ginger haired boy, who was standing next to Harry Potter.

"Red hair and a hand-me-down robe…you must be a Weasley." The greasy blond said with disgust, and then he turned to Harry.

"We'll soon find out that some Wizarding Families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," Malfoy glared at the Weasley boy before turning to look at Harry again. "I can help you there." He offered, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry looked at the boy's hand and then he made eye contact with Malfoy. "I think I can see the wrong sort for myself thanks." He responded, denying the greasy blonde's offer.

"Way to go Harry!" Midori praised the boy as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, causing the raven haired boy to blush. "Tell My Foal who's boss!"

This caused the students to laugh once again. Malfoy was about to insult Harry and Midori, but he a tap on his shoulder. The greasy blond turned around and it turned out to be Professor McGonagall, giving him a rather stern look. Malfoy took this moment to return to the corner of the stairs, joining his lackeys.

"We're ready for you now." Professor McGonagall informed the First years. "Follow me."

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Great Hall ~

The First years along with Professor McGonagall proceeded to the Great Hall. The First years followed behind the Professor in either a line, in pairs, or in trio's. During their walk through the Great Hall, some of the First years were looking at the ceiling. It turned out to be the night sky being projected by a spell.

"It's not a real ceiling," Hermione commented. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._"

"Let a child dream woman!" The greenlette said aggressively, bumping Hermione on the shoulder playfully.

The bushy brunette glared at Midori playfully, while Midori herself just grinned at her.

Soon enough, they made towards the front of the Teacher's Staff Table and in front of the Staff Table was a stool with an old witch hat on top of it.

"Wait along here please." Professor McGonagall told the First years patiently. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up from his seat on the Staff Table and he began with his announcement.

"I have a few Start-Of Term notices that I wish to announce: The First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to ALL students. Also, our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the 3rd Floor Corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not want to die a most painful death." Professor Dumbledore informed to all of his students.

There was an awkward silence from the First years, except for a certain green haired ringo…

"Thanks that's good to know!" Midori retorted.

"Thank you." The Headmaster said politely as he took his seat on the Staff Table once again.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your Houses." Professor McGonagall instructed.

"She's going to put that old witch hat on my head…" The greenlette said deadpan, with Lavender nodding in agreement beside her.

"Just pray that it doesn't have either spiders or dust bunnies inside of it." Aka said dryly, at his attempt of a joke.

At hearing her brother's response, the eldest ringo smacked him upside the head.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall said, calling the first student.

"Oh no…" Hermione muttered scared. "Calm down, relax…" She said quietly to herself in effort to calm her nerves as she went to sit on the stool.

Before she went though, Midori put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving the bushy brunette a reassuring smile. Hermione returned that smile, and then went to sit on the stool.

"Mental that one, I'm telling ya." The Weasley boy muttered to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

When Hermione sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of Hermione's head. As soon as the hat was on the girl's head, the hat seemed to come to life.

"Ah, right then. Hmm…right, okay." The Sorting Hat spoke as it made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat declared.

Everyone in the Great Hall started clapping for Hermione as she went to sit on the Gryffindor Table, seating beside Percy Weasley. Once Hermione was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, calling the next student on the list.

"My Foal!" The greenlette sneered, causing most of the First years and her siblings to laugh at the greasy blond boy.

Then the laughter died down. Malfoy glared at Midori rather hatefully as he went to sit on the stool.

The Sorting Hat was barely placed on his head when the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped for Malfoy as he went to sit on the Slytherin Table. Once Malfoy was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more.

"There's not a single Witch or Wizard who didn't go bad in Slytherin." The Weasley boy whispered to Harry.

"Susan Bones." Professor McGonagall called the next student.

The girl named, Susan Bones, looked rather nervous and she hesitantly went to sit on the stool. Followed by, The Sorting Hat being placed on her head. While Susan went through her sorting, Midori elbowed her brother, getting his attention.

"What?" Aka said as he looked at his twin sister.

"Do you see what I see?" Midori said as she glanced over at the Staff Table, looking interested at the Professor who wore rather dark clothes that made him look like a big oversized bat.

"You mean the guy who looks like a Disco Vampire?" Aka responded dryly, at his attempt of a joke.

The boy's response earned him: Being stepped on him foot.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The redhead complained, whimpering a bit.

"Don't insult a man in a cape." The greenlette warned. "Especially if he looks dashing on it."

"You belief that Professor is dashing…" Aka said in disbelief.

"Is there a problem?" Midori demanded.

"Yes." The male twin responded. "You and your Muggle Comic Books…"

This earned the boy: Another stomp on his foot.

"Merlin, that hurts…!" Aka yelped in pain.

"Give another answer like that and you'll get more than a stomp on the foot." Midori threatened.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Kiiro asked her siblings, she's been talking to Lavender the whole time.

"We're talking about the Disco Vampire teacher, who's seating at the Staff Table." Aka said with a roll of eyes.

Midori not only stepped on her brother's foot but she also smacked him upside the head, which caused both Lavender and Kiiro to giggle.

"Are they always like this?" Lavender asked.

"Sadly, yes. But, it's nice to see." Kiiro answered endearingly.

"Bloody Hell sis! Is today "Bully Your Brother Day"?" The red head complained as he rubbed his now sore head.

Both Seamus and Neville stifled laughs behind the red haired ringo.

When the small group finished their conversation, they listened to the last bit of Susan Bones' sorting.

"Ah, let's see…I know!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed, making a decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped for Susan as she went to sit on the Hufflepuff Table. Once Susan was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more.

"Ronald Weasley." Professor McGonagall called on the Weasley boy.

The boy, Ron, looked a bit hesitant but he went to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on the ginger's head.

"HA! Another Weasley," The hat spoke as if he knew the boy. "I know just what to do with you…GRYFFINDOR!" It declared.

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped for Ron as he went to sit on the Gryffindor Table, seating beside Fred or George Weasley (I can't tell them apart!). Once Ron was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more.

"Midori Ringo." Professor McGonagall called on the eldest ringo.

"That's me!" Midori said excitedly as she went to sit on the stool, making some of her friends and siblings laugh because of her enthusiasm.

The Sorting Hat got placed on the greenlette's head.

"Hmm, well this is nostalgic, a Ringo, it's been a while since I've encountered a Herculean, I sense: Loyalty, Courage, and the Determination to prove yourself." The hat spoke. "Where should I put you? I know! GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped for Midori as she went to sit on the Gryffindor Table, seating beside Hermione. Once Midori was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more. The eldest ringo noticed that her mother, Madame Hooch, was smiling at her from the Staff Table and Midori returned that smile.

"I'm glad that we're on the same House together!" Hermione whispered excitedly to the greenlette.

"I know!" Midori whispered with the same enthusiasm, and then she whispered in concern, "I just hope that my siblings and our new friends get sorted to the same House too."

Hermione laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Dory, they'll get sorted to the same House, I'm sure of it."

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called raven haired boy's name.

At hearing the boy's name, Headmaster Dumbledore leaned forward a bit in his seat, he seemed to be interested in Harry's sorting.

Harry went to sit on the stool. When the hat was placed on Harry's head, The Sorting hat started to speak.

"Hmm, difficult…very difficult. Plenty of Courage I see, not a bad Mind either, there's Talent, oh yes…and the first to Prove yourself, but where to put you?" The hat wondered.

"Not Slytherin." Harry whispered, almost praying, as he kept whispering the same thing over and over again.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The Sorting Hat said amused. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here: In your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, nothing wrong about that."

"Not Slytherin." Harry whispered again, almost in chant.

"No?" The hat said amused once again. "Well, if you're sure…better be,"

"Anything but Slytherin." Harry pleaded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat declared, much to Harry's relieve.

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped for Harry as he went to sit on the Gryffindor Table, seating beside Ron. Once Harry was seated, the clapping died down and it was silence once more. Harry noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore was looking at him with smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

The rest sorting continued on and it turns out that Aka, Kiiro, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville, were also sorted in Gryffindor, much to both Midori's and Hermione's relief.

Then from the Staff Table, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass, getting everyone's attention. "May we have your attention please," She said kindly.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Let the Feast: Begin!" He announced as he clasped his hands together, which caused every table at the Great Hall to be served with food.

"I'm gonna marry that man…" Midori said dreamily.

"Do you know how he is?" Aka asked his twin, checking if she went mental.

"He gave me food and I'm grateful." The greenlette told her brother. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Until next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Dormitories and Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, but I DO own the characters named Midori, Aka, Kiiro, Artemis, and Kurai.

* * *

~ Chapter 4: Dormitories and First Day of Classes ~

~ Hogwarts: Great Hall ~

While everyone in Hogwarts started eating dinner at the Great Hall, Harry asked Percy a question and Midori couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Say Percy," Harry started speaking. "Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape." Percy answered. "He's the Head of Slytherin House."

"So THAT'S the Disco Vampire's name!" Aka exclaimed amused, making the others laugh.

Midori, without hesitation, stepped on her brother's foot, causing him to yelp.

"Bloody Hell sis!" The red haired ringo complained, glaring at his twin sister. "This has been the 5th Foot Stomp of the day!"

"Well, you keep asking for it." Midori told him.

"What does Professor Snape teach?" Harry asked Percy.

"Potions, but everyone knows that it's the Dark Arts he fancies," Percy replied. "He's been after Quirrel's job for years." He added.

"He wears a dashing cape. He fancies the Dark Arts. Teaches Potions Class. My kind of guy…" Midori said dreamily as she rests her head in her hands, looking at Snape from afar.

Every one of Midori's friends along with her siblings looked both surprised and shocked mostly shocked.

"Dory, he's a teacher…" Hermione told the greenlette.

"You got a crush on him now?" Aka said shocked, not liking this at all, he was freaked out. "I knew I should've burned those Muggle Comic Books when I had the chance…!"

Katie then leaned forward in her seat and placed her hand on the greenlette's forehead, causing the others to laugh.

"Katie, what on earth are you doing?" The eldest ringo demanded, almost with authority.

"Just checking if you're running a fever." The tall brunette replied. "Because it seems you don't know what you're saying! Are you feeling alright? Can you hear me?"

Midori laughed and removed Katie's hand from her forehead. "Yes Katie, I hear you."

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, with a whole mouthful of food. "He's the grumpiest teacher in the whole school, or so I heard from my brothers..."

"He looks like a nice guy." Midori insisted. "I think that there's a heart underneath all that grumpiness."

"Really now?" Fred said, clearly amused.

"Why yes, I bet that his class is going to be very interesting this year." Midori said confidently. "I'm going to have fun messing with him in his class."

"Now this we gotta see." George said with a grin as he looked at his twin, who was grinning also.

"What's going on?" Kiiro asked, obviously confused.

Lavender then leaned forward and started whispering into her friend's ear, "Your sister has a tiny crush on Professor Snape."

"Please don't tell me that he wears a large cape making him look like an oversized bat…" Kiiro muttered.

"Yes, he does." Lavender replied.

"Oh no…" The youngest ringo complained as she buried her face in her hands.

"W-What's so wrong with that?" Neville asked nervously.

The blond turned her head up and turned her head towards where she heard Neville's voice.

"My sister likes reading Muggle Comic Books but out of all of them she fancies _Batman_ the most and thus she fancies men wearing capes, particularly, black capes." Kiiro explained.

"Hey!" Finnegan exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Don't speak badly of _Batman_! He's my favorite comic book hero!"

"Not you too Seamus…" Aka said in disbelief, shocked that his new best friend is a _Batman Fanatic_, like his twin sister.

"Yes I am!" Seamus said proudly. "I'm even wearing my _Batman Boxers_. You guys want to see?"

"NO!" Almost everyone exclaimed while some of them laughed.

"Homey!" Midori said excitedly as her and Finnegan did a high five, which caused everyone to laugh this time.

While everyone was enjoying their dinner, Ron was about to get another wing, when suddenly…a Ghost popped out on the Wing Plate, which caused the others to jump in surprise.

"Hello." The Ghost said politely, and then he turned to Ron, "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Then the rest of the Ghosts of Hogwarts decided to come in say hello to the First years and the returning students. Out of the Ghosts, the four easy ones to identify were: Sir Nicholas (The House Ghost of Gryffindor), The Grey Lady (The House Ghost of Ravenclaw), The Fat Friar (The House Ghost of Hufflepuff), and The Bloody Baron (The House Ghost of Slytherin).

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Percy said greeting the Ghost of Gryffindor House. "How was your summer?"

"Dismal." Sir Nicholas replied flatly. "Once again, my request in joining the Headless Hunt has been denied." He said in disappointment as he turned and float to leave.

"I know you." Ron said, recognizing the Ghost. "You're Nearly-Headless-Nick."

The Ghost of Gryffindor turned around to face the Weasley Boy. "I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless?" Hermione said confused. "How can someone be nearly headless?" She asked.

"We don't think you should ask that question Hermione…" The Ringo twins muttered to the bushy brunette, getting a bad feeling about this.

Too late…Sir Nicholas showed them the result of a nearly headless man, rather disturbingly. Everyone cringed at the sight.

"Like that." The Ghost of Gryffindor replied as he put his head back in place.

The Ringo twins immediately pushed their plates of food away. "We're not hungry anymore."

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Hallway Corridors ~

After dinner at the Great Hall, all the students proceeded to the Hallway Corridors on their way to their Common Rooms.

"Gryffindor's. This way please," Percy said rather impatiently. "Come on, keep up now."

Meanwhile a certain greenlette followed closely behind Percy, with a fork in hand, trying to stab the boy behind his neck.

"Must…stab…prat…!" Midori said through clenched teeth.

The group of First Years came to a stop when they saw the staircases, some of them gasped on how many staircases' there were. When Percy turned around to address the First years, the eldest ringo quickly hid her fork under her robes.

"This is the direct path to the Dormitories." Percy informed the First years. "Oh, and please keep an eye for the staircases…they like to change." He warned.

"Follow me, please, this way." Percy said almost impatiently once again as he headed up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. "Quickly now, come on, come on."

When the group started moving up the stairs, the oldest ringo lightly elbowed his twin, trying to get her attention.

"Where did you get that fork from?" Aka asked his sister.

"The Great Hall." Midori answered.

"Why?" Kiiro inquired to her older sister, jumping into the conversation.

"So that I can stab Percy with it." The greenlette said casually, telling her siblings her intent.

"Then you should've gotten a knife." The red head suggested, grinning evilly.

"Hey, you can literally stab someone with a fork! Oh and by the way, my murderous intent for Percy isn't that high!" The eldest ringo protested, and then she added in a whisper, "Yet…"

"If you say so…" The oldest ringo said with a grin.

"Something tells me that I need to make sure that you two don't get sent to Azkaban…" The blond ringo said concerned. "If that happens then how am I going to face Mother Hooch…explaining to her why you two murdered the poor boy just because of a simple dislike…"

"Us? Murder? Never!" The ringo twins said dramatically.

The First years awed at the paintings when they noticed they were moving, the paintings themselves were happy and they were saying hello to the First years.

And finally, the group made it to the portrait, the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Some of the students seem to recognize the woman in the portrait to be The Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked politely.

"Caput Draconis." Percy answered.

At hearing the correct password, The Fat Lady opened the portrait whole to the Gryffindor Common Room, letting the group of students enter.

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Gryffindor Common Room ~

"Gather around here everyone." Percy told the First years.

Once everyone was in the Common Room, Percy started to speak again.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." Percy welcomed. "Boys' Dormitories is upstairs to your left. Girls, the same on your right. Your belongings have already been brought up."

After Percy finished giving the last bit of information, the First years headed to the Dormitories. Obviously they're exhausted and had a very long day.

~ Gryffindor Girl Dormitories: Midori's, Kiiro's, Hermione's, Lavender's, and Parvati's Dorm Room ~

When the girls entered their dorm room, the girls were greeted by a loud roar. Hermione, Lavender, and their new friend Parvati, hid behind Midori and Kiiro for protection from the beast.

"Artemis!" Midori yelled at her pet as she laughed. "You bad, bad, boy."

The male Liger ran towards his mistress and tackled her to the ground, and then he started licking her face affectionately.

The greenlette giggled and made Artemis stop as she wrapped her arms around the Liger's neck, snuggling to his warm fur. "I missed you too boy."

"Is this the Liger you've been telling us about on the train Midori?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, his name is Artemis." Midori introduced. "My big bulky Liger companion."

"I've read about them. The Liger is a hybrid cross between a male Lion and a Tigress. Thus, it has parents with the same genus but of different species. It is distinct from the similar hybrid Tigon. It is the largest of all known extant felines." Hermione commented. "Historically, when the Asiatic Lion was prolific, the territories of Lions and Tigers did overlap and there are legends of Ligers existing in the wild among the Ringo Clan. Notably, Ligers typically grow larger than either parent species, unlike Tigons which tend to be about as large as a female Tiger and is the cross between a male Tiger and a female Lion."

"Right you are Hermione!" Kiiro said with a smile. "Ligers enjoy swimming, which is a characteristic of Tigers, and are very sociable like Lions." She added.

"And, Headmaster Dumbledore let you keep one with you in the Castle? Just like that?" Parvati said in disbelief, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Our mother spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore." Kiiro replied. "He said its fine for Midori to keep Artemis with her at all times but he MUST be on a leash."

"He looks intimidating, but I assure you, he doesn't hurt a fly. He's very gentle." Midori reassured her friends as she patted Artemis on the head.

The girls took turns in petting Artemis, and they soon found out that the Liger wasn't so scary after all.

"Well girls, we better head to bed." Hermione advised. "Our first day of classes is tomorrow."

"Kay." The rest of the girls said in unison, agreeing with the bushy brunette.

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Professor McGonagall's Classroom ~

On the first day of classes, both Harry and Ron woke up late and they were late for class. Once they entered in the classroom, the boys sighed in relieve since they saw no sight of Professor McGonagall, it was just students working on their assignments and the classroom was full of animals in their proper cages, and a certain black and grey striped cat sitting at the Professor's desk.

"W-We made it…" Ron wheezed out, tired of running.

Harry just nodded in agreement with him as a response.

"Could you imagine the look on Professor McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to Harry rather loudly, for everyone in the classroom to hear.

"Morons." Midori sneered from her seat as she did her assignment.

In response to her friend's comment, Hermione just smiled a bit and continued doing her assignment.

The cat that was sitting on the Professor's desk jump and took shape of its human form, it turned out to be Professor McGonagall herself, much to the boys' surprise.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said impressed.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said with a smile, but then her expression turned strict. "Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you may be on time."

"We got lost." Harry told the Professor.

"Slept in is more likely." The greenlette retorted.

"Then perhaps a map?" Professor McGonagall suggested. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said as she headed to her desk.

After that encounter, both Harry and Ron went and took their seats and started working on the assessment. Soon enough, class was over.

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Professor Snape's Classroom ~

The second class of the day was: Potions. But apparently, the Professor wasn't in the classroom at the moment, and so the students started their normal conversations to pass the time. After a few minutes, Professor Snape made an entry in the classroom by barging through the door, walking his way to the front of the classroom in a hurried manner.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape informed in his usual grumpy and strictly manner. "As such, I don't inspect many of you to appreciate…the subtle Science and exact Art that is potion-making."

"I appreciate you." Midori muttered quietly to herself.

"However, for those selected few…who possess the predisposition…" Professor Snape muttered, casting a glance at Malfoy.

Snape then took hold of his cape with both hands and wrapped it around himself as he crossed his arms, almost resembling a bat. "…I can teach you how to bewitch the mind…and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame…brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

"Told you he resembled a bat…he also sounds sinister like a villain too…" Midori whispered dreamily to Seamus, who snickered beside her.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities…so formidable that you feel confident enough…to not pay attention." Professor Snape said, raising his voice slightly, casting a glance at Harry, who was writing notes in his notebook.

Hermione elbowed Harry to get his attention. The raven haired boy then made contact with the Potions Professor. Snape let go of his cape and walked over to where Harry was sitting, leaning against the pillar in the classroom.

"Mr. Potter. Our newest celebrity." The Potions Professor called on Harry. "Tell me: What would I get if I added Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry remained silent, not knowing the answer to the teacher's question. Meanwhile, both Hermione and Kiiro raised their hands eagerly, ready to answer the Professor. Snape however, didn't call on the girls to answer.

"You don't know? Let's try again." Professor Snape said, and then started asking the boy another question. "Mr. Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?"

Once again, both Hermione and Kiiro raised their hands eagerly, ready to answer the Professor. Snape however, chose to ignore them once again.

"I don't know, sir." Harry responded quietly.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Professor Snape attacked the boy with another question.

Again, both Hermione and Kiiro raised their hands, but they were ignored by the Professor.

"I don't know, sir." Harry responded quietly once again.

"Pity." Professor Snape said in mock disappointment. "Clearly, fame isn't everything…is it, Mr. Potter?"

Malfoy grinned in his seat and glanced at Harry from afar, obviously grinning at his failure.

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Great Hall ~

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum._" Seamus Finnegan said as he kept casting the incantation over and over at a glass of water that was settled on the table. "_Eye of rabbit_…"

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before—"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, an explosion occurred, and it blew up on Seamus's face which caused his hair to spike up. Everyone in the Gryffindor Table laughed at the sight, and soon enough the laughter died down, and then the chirps of the Owls could be heard.

"Mail's here." Ron told Harry with a small smile.

The Owls appeared at the Great Hall and they started dropping the packages to the assigned students.

"POOPIE RAID!" Midori yelled as she went to hide under the table for cover.

Aka looked at his twin sister weirdly. "Wha—"

Before the red haired ringo could asked the question, he felt something warm that landed with a *Splat* sound on top of his head. It didn't take two seconds for Aka to guess what was on his head.

"Gross…" The redhead said with disgust, which caused his friends to laugh at him good humoredly.

Midori emerged from under the table and she laughed while she pointed at her brother. "You have a poopie on your head! Poopie head!"

Aka just sighed heavily.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron for his newspaper, the ginger nodded. "Thanks."

"Look, Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean Thomas said as he watched Neville open his package.

"I've read about those. The smoke turns red if you have forgotten something." Hermione informed.

"The problem is, I don't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said distressed.

"It would be extremely useful if the Remembrall showed you what you have forgotten." Kiiro muttered.

"Guys look, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen." Harry told Ron, Hermione, and the Ringo siblings.

They gathered into a small huddle and then Harry started to read the headline from the newspaper: "Believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown…Gringotts Goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that same day."

"That's odd. That's the vault both Hagrid and I went to." Harry said in realization.

The small group went silent, processing the information they just learned.

* * *

~ Hogwarts: Courtyard, Madame Hooch's Class ~

After study hall in the Great Hall, they went to their last class of the day: Flying Class.

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch greeted to her students as she put on her flying gloves.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." The students responded the greeting.

"Good afternoon Amanda," The Flying Instructor greeted a student that she knew well. "Good afternoon, Ringo Trio." She said hello to her children.

After the greetings, the middle-aged woman turned around to face her students.

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson." Madame Hooch welcomed her students, and then her expression turned strict. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom stick. Come on now, hurry up!"

"So demanding…" Midori huffed in irritation, with her twin brother nodding in agreement.

All of the students did as they were told and stepped up to the left side of their broom sticks.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say "Up!" The Flying Instructor told her students.

The students started doing what Madame Hooch instructed them to do by sticking their right hands over their brooms and saying "Up!". Some students had it easier for them (Harry, Malfoy, and the Ringo siblings), while other students are having difficulties.

"With feel!" The Flying Instructor advised to her students.

"Be possessive!" The greenlette said with energy.

"Miss Ligri, you're not the one teaching this class." Madame Hooch scolded.

"I'm just trying to help…" The eldest ringo explained.

"Then you can help by shutting up!" The middle aged woman said sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Midori said in understanding as she raised her hands up in defeat.

The Ringo siblings (Mostly Midori) had to learn the hard way that their adoptive mother was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Up!" Ron yelled impatiently at his broom, which earned him a smack to the face with it.

Harry, Seamus, and the Ringo twins laughed at him good humoredly.

"Shut up." Ron said to them while glaring at his friends slightly.

After the students finished the task, Madame Hooch gave the next step of instructions.

"Now, once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." The Flying Instructor told them, the students are doing what they were told. "And grip tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down." Madame Hooch instructed. "On my whistle: Three, two, one…"

Before the Flying Instructor blew her whistle, Neville accidently hovered too early on his broom.

"Mr. Longbottom." Madame Hooch called on the boy, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Some students said to the boy.

"M-Mr. Longbottom!" The Flying Instructor stuttered, trying to get the boy down from the broom.

Neville must've been very nervous because he accidently took off on his broom, flying really high.

"Come back down this instant!" Madame Hooch demanded.

The boy did a lot of sharp turns, and even almost hurt Madame Hooch and students. Neville finally got off his broom when he flew on top of the building and his robe got caught up in the statues' harpoon.

"We got you Neville!" The Ringo twins yelled in unison as they went to the boy's rescue, breaking into a run.

Not even a few seconds, Neville's robe ripped away and he began falling at a fast rate. Neville got lucky, the twins broke his fall. Regardless, the three of them fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Everyone out of the way!" The Flying Instructor ordered.

Madame Hooch hurried towards the injured Aka and Neville, and the unconscious Midori. It turns out that Aka had dislocated his elbow and Neville injured his wrist. And Midori was breathing rather heavily with a hand clutched to her chest, probably suffering from her condition.

"Class dismissed!" Madame Hooch said urgently as she carried Midori in her arms and then told both Aka and Neville to follow her to the Hospital Wing. "Miss Granger, Miss Ringo, and Miss Brown, follow me please!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4! Until next time! Please R&R, let me know what you think! :3


End file.
